RWBY and Others watch Detroit: Become Human
by WrighteousRighter
Summary: As a man of boredom, Virga here decided to whip Team RWBY and other members into watching a show that may help against the White Fang, in a peaceful way. Cover by PhantomSkyler.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, Wrighteous here. You may ask why I'm writing this instead of my other. Well, because I currently have writer's block for the combos and all out for Persona 5. So out of boredom and extreme brainstorming, I wrote this as this was my third react story. Detroit was a good story. Androids fighting for freedom...so I wondered what would others think of this, and tada. Let's get in, shall we? This is also the first time I wrote another react fanfic.**

* * *

"Hmm... Maybe Victorian? No, no, it won't fit. Neoclassical? Nah." Virga pondered as he shifted a huge room what seems to be a theater between different eras.

"Ah, a typical movie theater auditorium then. Maybe add some noir-themed futuristic vibes to it." He waved his hand which then constructed a movie theater with some white and grey neon lights and a huge screen.

"Maybe make the seats arranged like a cinema. Oh, add a small room for food and drinks." He whipped his hand again to place 24 seats in front of the 16 meter-high and 22 meter-wide screen 5x5 and theater-style and make a small room on the right side of the theater which then had a drink counter with a wide array of alcohol on a shelf behind, a fridge twice the size of a normal fridge, a mini-kitchen with basic cooking utensils and popcorn stalls along with vending machines for snacks and tinned drinks.

"Alright, everything's in place. Now to put the final touches: the audience. Gotta thank the boss for lending me his powers." He clapped his hand three times, then a portal appeared, dropping twenty-four people; Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Coco, Velvet, Sun, Neptune, Penny, Qrow, Ozpin, Glynda, Doctor Oobleck, General Ironwood, Specialist Winter, Taiyang Xiao Long, Sienna Khan, leader of the White Fang, Adam Taurus, Ghira and Kali, Blake's parents and Ilia Amitola, a chameleon Faunus proclaiming herself as Blake's lover, in their respective seats, all unconscious.

* * *

The first to wake up was Ruby. "Umm... Where are we?" Ruby asked as she woke up. The last thing she remembered was collapsing into bed after a day of Grimm extermination, yet now she was, somehow in her battle outfit. As she looked around she saw her teammates and friends, plus a few people she didn't know.

On a table by the wall was all their weapons and the others were in a deployed state in a display case.

Then, out of nowhere, the figure pulled a rope and a loud train horn blared, waking all of them screaming and scrambling.

"Ow, ow!" Blake and Velvet along with other Faunus yelled as they covered their ears.

"What the hell just happened!? Where are we!?" Weiss and Yang was the first to openly ask after recovering.

"Students? Why are-"

"Professor Ozpin! Professor Goodwitch! Doctor Oobleck!" RWBY and JNPR shouted.

"Sun?!" "Neptune?!" Blake and Weiss were shocked to see the two.

"Blake?!" "Weiss?!" the other two were even shocked.

"James?" Ozpin and Glynda asked.

"Oz? Glynda? Where are we? What's going-"

"Winter!" Weiss was shocked to see her sister

"Weiss? Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Winter, I'm fine..."

"PENNY!" Ruby was excited to see her robotic companion.

"Ruby!" Same goes for Penny too.

"DAD! UNCLE QROW!" The Rose-Xiao Long sisters saw their father and uncle.

"GIRLS!" Them too.

"Dad?! Mum?!" Blake was shocked to see her parents.

"Blake!" Both were happy to see her.

"What?! Where am I?! What is this devil magic?!" Sienna yelled and looked around frantically.

"ADAM?! ILIA?!" Blake was now horrified to see the White Fang members.

"What the fresh hell is this?!" Muttered an irate Adam Taurus until he noticed the sight of Blake with her friends and put on his evil face. "Ah, my love! How good-"

"Blake! Why are you here?!" Ilia interrupted Adam.

* * *

Before it turned into full confusion, the figure, who was still unnoticed, yanked the rope again, getting everyone's attention in shock.

"Settle down, everyone! Let me explain everything." He said.

"Who are you and where are we?" Everyone asked.

"My name's not important right now, but you are currently in my dimension, a place where I need all of you to watch a movie of upmost importance." He answered.

"Wait, you're telling me that you kidnapped me, my sister, Coco, Velvet, monkey boy, aqua boy, my team, my uncle, my dad, Jaune's team, and three teachers at Beacon, TO WATCH A MOVIE!?" Yang shouted.

"Well, I can assume that this movie's no ordinary movie, correct mister...?" Ozpin asked.

"Virga. Correct Ozpin." Phoenix then looked at everyone. "This movie is special to everyone here."

"Pssh, how is this going to affect us?" Sienna, Adam and Ilia dissed.

"This is the story of three people, all which came from a race enslaved by humans." All Faunus immediately paid attention. "One who escapes the owner she was serving to explore her newfound sentience and protect a young girl," Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Taiyang, Velvet, Winter, Blake and her parents perked to that. "Another whose job is to assist human law enforcement," Ironwood and Penny's turn. "And the last one who devotes himself to releasing others of his kind from servitude and slavery." All the Faunus reacted strongly.

"Protecting a young girl?" The parents and siblings were interested.

"Assisting human laws?' the law faction joined in.

"Devoting himself to releasing his kind from abuse?" all Faunus joined.

"Yes, yes and yes. And before that," Virga held out his hand as an orb flew towards Penny. The moment it entered her, she shone brightly and the glow vanished.

* * *

"What happened to me? What did you do to me?" Penny asked in a concerned state as she patted her whole body, to the shock of those who knew her.

"Penny, how can you speak and express like a human?" Ironwood questioned.

"And how can you move like a human?" Winter followed up.

"Simple. What I did, was deviate her from her programmed behaviour." Virga replied.

"Deviate?" Ruby asked.

"Departing from usual or accepted standards. Meaning, she's free from her programming making her an android. She can do move and act like a human." He simplified.

"That's so awesome Penny!" Ruby pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah! It is, Ruby!" Penny said happily as she hugged her back.

Some were heart melted, some were confused on Penny's reveal as an android, and some really didn't care.

"Now then, I believe everything's in order. Shall we start?" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, let's begin." The surroundings darken as the big screen showed three words: **"DETROIT: BECOME HUMAN"**.

* * *

 **And there. What do you all think? Leave some reviews and I might continue writing should I encounter another block**


	2. The Hostage

**Well, here's Chapter 1. Most of you may ask how I'm playing this out. This first chapter is decided by the best choices. Afterwards, I'll let the cast vote, but still make the best choices.**

* * *

 **Date: August 15** **th** **, 2038  
Time: 08:29:04**

 **Coin sounds are heard as the black screen brightens up to see a man in an elevator. He has a blue triangle on his back and 'RK800' below it. A coin is being flipped from his right shoulder.**

"2038? That's twenty years in the future! How exciting! We get to see what the future lies!" Oobleck said in his speedy tone.

 **He continues to flip the coin as the elevator continues rising from floor 62. Then he rolls the coin along his fingers as he flicked the coin into his left hand. He flicks them back and forth as the camera focuses on his eyes seeing the elevator reach floor 70. Just as the elevator arrived, he caught the coin between his right hand's index and middle finger.**

Some whistled as his coin trick.

"Awesome…" the younger members were awed.

"Impressive…" the older ones were slightly interested.

"Kid's got skill." Sienna, Adam and Qrow said, slightly impressed.

Penny was scanning the man's hand movements. Then, a quarter landed on her head, along with a small note.

" _Something for you. -Virga"_

Penny pocketed the coin as she continued watching.

 **The man straightened his tie as he walked out of the elevator. He is presented as a clean-cut, attractive young man appearing to be in his late twenties to mid-thirties. He possesses brown eyes and dark brown hair. He** **wears a uniform consisting of a semi-formal grey jacket, white shirt, dark tie, and dark jeans. The jacket carries identifying markers: A blue armband on the right arm, on the front a blue triangle on the left breast and his model and serial numbers on the right breast. His name is Connor.**

"Whoa, now that's some good fashion if I saw one!" Coco was shimmering in her eyes.

"I'll admit, that look fits him." Weiss added.

Then, a file and a box was dropped onto Coco's lap. As she opened it, the file contained sketches and patterns of Connor's suit, while the box contained a full set of the outfit along with some materials.

"Make sure you take good care of it. That suit's one of a kind." Virga told her.

"I love this man…" Coco hugged the presents.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to him Connor is one of the three protagonists in the show. He assists human law enforcement." Virga told the group.

The Fang members started emitting an aura of hate, considering they are on the police's and Huntsmen's trails.

"Hmm, he does look the type. Might I ask what his position in the police ranking is?" Ironwood asked.

 **As he exits the elevator, a soldier notices him as he walked away. "Negotiator on site. Repeat, negotiator on site."**

"Well, that's kind of a let-down." Ruby was a bit disappointed.

"What's with the blue circle on his forehead?" Blake asked.

"The show will tell you later." Virga answered.

* * *

 **He walks to the right and picks up a photo frame. The picture shows a man, a woman and a daughter. They seem to be family. An inscription at the bottom of the frame wrote: 'John and Caroline Phillips, with beloved daughter Emma'.**

"Aww, how sweet…" Some of the younger ones, even Ghira, Kali, and Taiyang gushed.

"Peh, who needs family…" Sienna, Adam and Ilia said as they lost theirs.

A portal appeared above RWBY, JNPR, CV, SN, Penny, Qrow, Tai, Ghira and Kali along with the Fang members as something dropped on their laps. It was a family photo, each member respectively.

"A little something I whipped up. I miss my family too…" Virga said with slight sadness as he held his photo, which had him, his grandparents, his parents and his beloved sister.

Everyone who had a photo had a moment for themselves.

Penny looked at the photo of her, together with her father/creator and the General. And, all of a sudden, a drop fell on the frame. "What?"

Her friends looked at her. Penny, is shedding tears. Real tears.

"Oh, I even added an artificial tear duct for you. Makes you emote better." Virga explained.

The young members wiped off their tears.

 **Connor sets down the frame and continues walking. Halfway through, he spots a dwarf gourami splashing on the ground.**

Blake started eyeing it like a predator, while making a puddle of drool.

"Really Blake?" Yang asked.

"It's in my nature." Blake said quietly.

"We understand, Blake." Her parents and Ilia said. True, when they were teens, Ghira and Kali had Blake's Faunus traits too. They have to thank the fact that their age made them resistant. Ilia still had to resist the urge to chomp on any flying insect. Last time she ate a hornet she had to refrain from opening her mouth for a month.

"Same here." Virga joined, getting eyes on him. "Still had to resist buying figurines…" (Yes, I'm an otaku.) Everyone sweat-dropped. He snapped his fingers and the drool puddle was gone. "Please don't stain the carpets.

 **He bent down to pick up the fish, and put it back in the tropical tank. He stared at the fish for a little while before it swam away. Then, at the upper right side of the screen shows a message: 'Software Instability Increased** **'**

Everyone feels a bit better seeing him treat the fish.

"Still wondering what that blue circle on his forehead is…" Blake thought.

"Wait, software instability? What's that?" Jaune asked.

 **As he continued, he heard a distressed woman. "No, stop… I… I… I can't leave her." Then, a soldier appeared with a teary-face woman begging him. "Oh, oh please, please, you got to save my little girl…" She held Connor for a while before letting go. "Wait…"**

"What?" almost everyone was confused.

"Hmm, from the looks of it, and the presence of a negotiator, it seems there's a hostage situation." Ozpin calmly deduced.

* * *

" **You're sending an android?" With that, a new word appeared on the back of his suit, having the word 'ANDROID'.**

…

…

…

"Um…I don't think I heard that right?" Pyrrha rubbed her ears.

"Um, yeah, we must have imagined it right?" Glynda didn't register what she heard.

"Yeah, must be…" Ruby blinked a few times.

"Nope, it's the truth." Penny and Virga answered as the latter pressed a button, then a few crickets chirped.

…

…

…

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT RIGHT THERE! YOU MEAN CONNOR'S AN ANDROID?!" most of them were exasperated.

"Yes. I scanned him earlier. He didn't contain any organs or vital life signs. His blood is different from us too." Penny told the group.

"Yep. To answer Blake's previous question, that blue circle on his head is his LED, visibly identifying him as one. For Jaune's, later." Virga answered.

Ironwood and Winter was shocked. That movie perfectly replicated an android that completely looks and acts human. Of course Penny was one, but was still in testing stages.

"May I ask, Mr. Virga… how many of these… androids are in the show?" Oobleck and Ironwood asked, latter with slight unease.

"I don't know how many, probably mass produced by ten thousands, per se, but if we go by models, I'd say, around 80." Virga answered nonchalantly as he shrugged, making everyone's jaw drop. 'Maybe I need to change my name. I clearly sound like I'm ripping off a certain blue defense attorney…' he thought.

"MASS PRODUCED BY TEN THOUSANDS?! EIGHTY MODELS?! YOU MEAN TO SAY THOSE ANDROIDS ARE COMMON IN HUMAN SOCIETY?!" Sienna, Ilia and Adam's turn to ask.

"Well, yes. The moment you step out of your house, you're bound to meet 4-5 androids." Virga continued.

"Anyway, Connor's model number is RK800. He's a prototype that assists human detectives in their investigations by offering them technological assistance as well as being equipped with a social module developed to create a "perfect partner", capable of integrating into any team."

"So, he's the perfect junior detective partner too?!" Sun and Neptune asked, getting a nod from Virga. "Awesome!"

"Now that the confusion's gone, shall we continue?" Virga asked, getting everyone to calm down.

"Still can believe androids from that world are more common than Remnant…" Ironwood and the Fangs thought grimly.

Penny then received a small shock in her body. As she accessed her database, she found a file with the word 'RK800' along with another folder. She opened the first folder to see databanks and programs regarding Connor. She opened the other folder as it read out:

" _I shall upload more as we get introduced to other android models. –Virga"_

* * *

 **The soldier grabbed the woman. "Alright ma'am, we need to go." The woman tried to resist, but to no avail. "You can't…you can't do that!" She gets dragged away. "Why aren't you sending a real person? Don't let that thing near her! Keep that thing away from my daughter! KEEP IT AWAY!" They both enter the elevator, all the time Connor was looking with little emotion.**

Some people were angry at the woman's disgust towards Connor, even the Fang members. Adam, Sienna and Ilia scowled while the Belladonnas with Sun shot a dirty look at that woman, as they felt the same way too.

"Wow, androids of that world weren't that treated well, were they?" Yang asked.

"Well, yes in a certain way. Because they listen to almost everything humans ask, they got cocky enough to treat as if they were useless disposable toys just for entertainment." Virga spat with slight venom.

"Umm, are you okay?" Velvet asked.

"I'm… I'm fine. Just, hate the way people treat others differently." The Faunus heard that and felt a bit happy.

 **Connor walked into an apartment, as soldiers were in position. "Why are we wasting time sending an android to negotiate?! That piece of crap could jump from the rooftop any second." He heard a voice.**

As if earlier didn't work, the temperature in the room started to rise.

 **Connor scanned the room and saw a yellow flashing object. Disabling scan mode, he walked towards his target.**

Penny felt a slight buzz again, but didn't check since she knew what it was.

" **I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! My men are ready to step in… just give the order! Fuck! I don't believe this…" the voice grew louder as Connor approached.**

Some jaws dropped to the floor at that. Not only that, tension starts to rise.

Ruby points at the screen accusingly. "DOUBLE SWEAR!" Those who knew her giggled, while the others sighed. It somehow relieved the tension a bit.

"Wait, the way he said 'men' and 'order', doesn't he remind us of someone?" Weiss said as she realized this.

Then, everyone slowly turned their heads towards the only general in the room.

"I swear, I treat the Faunus as normal-" Before he could reason,

"YOU BASTARD!" the Fangs jumped at him,

"Snake Pair: Chains of Ouroboros!" only for black and green chains to appear and chain them to their seats.

"Please, enough fighting. I don't want you three to wreck the place I created for you." Virga sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Wait, you can summon chains?! That's so cool!" Ruby had stars.

Virga chuckled at that. "Well, yes. But that's just one of the many abilities I have up my sleeve." Ruby sparkled even more while others were interested in what abilities he has. "Now then, I shall release these chains, and promise me no fighting, clear?"

"Please, Ilia…" Blake pleaded.

"…Crystal." With that, the chains dispersed.

* * *

" **Captain Allen? My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife." Connor introduced, only to be ignored.**

"Rude. You should never ignore a greeting." Tai said.

"What is this CyberLife?" Winter asked.

"CyberLife is the world's leading android designer, manufacturer and retailer of androids. Basically, the mother of all androids." Virga answered.

Penny felt another buzz again. As she checked, a file titled 'CyberLife' appeared.

" **It's firing at everything that moves, it already shot down two of my men…We could easily get it, but they're on the edge of the balcony. If it falls, she falls." Capt. Allen said as he turned to glance at Connor for a moment.**

"Everything that moves? Sounds like a sentry…" Winter got concerned.

"I'm surprised the captor's still standing on the edge of the balcony." Oobleck said.

" **Has it experienced an emotional shock recently?" Connor asked.**

"What does that have to do?" Weiss asked.

" **I haven't got a clue. Does it matter?" Capt. Allen asked.**

"Exactly Weiss' question." Blake said.

" **I need information to determine the best approach." Connor answered, but was ignored.**

"He's smart, I'll give him that." Ghira, Sienna and Adam agreed, surprisingly.

" **Do you know if it's been behaving strangely before this?" Connor asked another question, only for Capt. Allen to approach Connor. "Listen, saving that kid is all that matters. So either you deal with this fucking android now, or I'll take care of it."**

Yang's eyes turned red for a moment while other felt some anger on the captain's attitude towards the android.

"He reminds me of that racist bigot Cardin…" Nora said with venom.

"But why would an android take a child hostage?" Kali asked.

"The movie will tell." Virga answered.

 **A popup appeared on the screen as Capt. Allen walked away. "** **48% Probability** **of Success Decreased 'Every Second Counts'" along with two others: 'Understand what happened.' and 'Save hostage at all costs.'**

"That's not good…" Pyrrha got worried.

"It seems he needs to be as quick as possible." Ozpin said.

"But what will he do without any info?" Qrow asked as he sipped his flask.

"Simple. What every detective does:" Virga said before joined by Ironwood, Winter, Sun and Neptune.

"Investigate the crime scene." Virga fist-bumped the junior detectives.

* * *

 **Connor walked to a nearby opened briefcase. In the case contains an indent of a gun and a box. As Connor entered scan mode, he deduced inside the case was an MS853 Black Hawk along with a box of .355 ammo.**

Ironwood made a mental note to install bots with this feature.

 **Then, a figure's outline was shown crouching near the case, and reversely, closed it and put it on top of a shelf. As Connor scanned the action, he deduced 'The deviant took the father's gun'. He cancelled the playback as he walked off with the message: "** **51% Probability of Success Increased"**

"That's so cool! Connor can playback sequences!" Ruby, Jaune, Nora, Sun and Neptune had stars in their eyes seeing what happened.

Ironwood and the seniors were surprised that Connor can replay events that happened recently. The Fang members now became more scared and cautious to not to leave marks behind should he exist in Remnant.

Penny's mind buzzed again.

 **Connor then entered a pink room with a small bed and some toys.**

"I'm guessing that's the hostage's, or Emma's room." Ren said.

 **He picks up a pair of headphones on the floor and puts them near his ears, music still playing. 'Child didn't hear gunshots' popped up.**

"Wait, Ruby, weren't you wearing your headphones in that shop that was robbed?" Weiss asked, getting a few head-turns.

"You were WHAT?!" Tai burst out as Ruby shrunk in her seat. Her daughter was listening to music, and didn't hear thugs robbing her.

"Seen it before. Kiddo took care of them quickly." Qrow said again. Which was true, considering he saw the event unfold on that night as a crow.

 **He picked up a tablet on the desk as it played a video.**

"Interesting! Scrolls exists in your future?!" Oobleck was excited.

"Well, give it some time, yes. Though we do have something familiar for the time being." Virga said as he pulled out his Samsung Galaxy 9+, answering a few messages.

 **The video showed a young girl and a blonde man. "This is Daniel, the coolest android in the world! Say hi, Daniel!" Emma said. "Hello!" Daniel introduced. "You're my bestie! We'll always be together!" Emma said happily as she hugged Daniel.**

The parents and siblings with the younger ones felt touched. The Fang feel slight warmness as they thought that girl would be nice if others like her exist in Remnant, considering she thought someone from another kind as her best friend.

 **Connor exits the room and approaches another thing in the living room at the sofa.**

 **The dead body of the late John Phillips.**

The appearance of the body immediately shocked and scared the younger members, even making a few shed tears for the poor man. Even some of the older cast was shocked someone died not only immediately, but as a father.

Tai was affected the most. He couldn't help but feel sad a father died. This almost felt as worse as when Summer and Raven left him. He noticed Qrow put his hand on his shoulder.

"You OK?" he asked.

"I'm…fine. I just can't help but feel what if that's me." Tai answered.

"Don't worry, Tai. You're still here, aren't ya?"

"You're right, Qrow. Thanks." Tai felt a bit better.

* * *

 **Connor scanned the three .355 bullet wounds. 'Upper lung haemorrhage, lower lung haemorrhage, left kidney perforated'. Then the scene reconstructed as the outline jumped up and sat on the sofa. Connor scanned the outline and noticed John was holding something. The he replayed the scene as the father rose up and was launched backwards into the same position he was. After that, Connor walked to where the object was scattered and found a tablet. He saw a page about an android with the model number 'AP700' and the price '$8999'. Then it replayed a voice message. "Your order for an AP700 android has been registered. CyberLife thanks you for your purchase."**

"Ah, I get it now. The family was planning to replace Daniel, so that's why he took desperate measures." Ozpin deduced.

"Sheesh, they must be rich or something. I mean, look at the price of that android!" got the attention of others to look and jawdrop at the price tag. "I could buy a mountain of cookies with that money!"

"Correct as always, Ozpin. By the way, AP700 is the latest model of android and is designed to take care of the household. As advertised, they can cook, care for children, complete everyday tasks, and speak multiple languages." Virga explained as he sent another file 'AP700' to Penny by his left arm. (He has a mechanical left arm, but was disguised.)

"And Ruby, robots are always expensive in that world, but cheaper compared to Ironwood's tin cans." Ironwood's jaw dropped as others with the Fang laughed at Virga's burn.

 **Connor places the tablet back as he walked to the soldiers. But after a few steps, gunfire was heard.**

The Faunus winced at the loud sudden sound.

" **Holy shit! Cover me while I evacuate him." One soldier dragged the injured while another reported on his walkie talkie. "Man down! I repeat, man down! Requesting immediate evac!" Connor passed the injured while he approached another body.**

The younger ones turned green as they tried to hold in the contents of their stomachs.

' **DPD officer was the first responder.' Connor scanned the bullet wound. 'Right heart ventricle perforated.' He then scanned the officer's identity and his left hand wound. 'P.O. Deckart, Antony' 'Gunshot residue, only one shot.'**

Ironwood saluted to the late officer as respect.

 **Connor replayed the scene. The outline rose up as he got into position to fire his gun. He then saw the outline facing another outline with a small figure. 'Hostage witnessed the shooting.' He replayed a bit further as the gun was lurched back 'Cop shot the deviant.' As he exited the replay, he noticed the cop's gun underneath the dining table. He bent down and picked it up.**

"He should take that gun. Shoot him while he has the chance." Ironwood said.

"No, leave it be. We don't want him to injure his kind." Ghira protested.

 **Connor dropped the gun back underneath the table.**

Ghira smiled a bit.

"Now, Sienna and Adam. Take notes, he's knowing to not injure his kind." Ghira said sternly.

 **Connor approached a steaming pot bubbling on a stove 'Family was about to have dinner.' He then approached a small screen playing the news on the fridge. The screen showed the balcony as an android stood over the edge with the girl. "It's been just over an hour since a little girl was taken hostage on the top floor of the building here in downtown Detroit. Details are still emerging on what exactly happened, but the hostage taker could be the family's android. He may have taken the lives of at least one family member and a police officer…If confirmed, this would be the first case of an android deliberately taking human lives." A reporter said as he records from a helicopter.**

"I hope Connor can save Emma…" Ruby hoped.

* * *

 **As Connor neared the balcony, he noticed some blue liquid on the floor and bent down. He touched it and licked it.**

"EWW!" the younger ones gagged.

 **The liquid was analysed as 'fresh blue blood'. He then deduced the android taking the girl was a 'PL600'.**

"Ugh, I knew it was for analysis, but must he stick it in his mouth?" Weiss, Winter and Glynda choked a bit.

"Well, that's his programming. Blue blood is special blood for androids. Think of them as fuel. The PL600 was an older model of the AP700, by the way." Virga said.

 **Connor noticed a small shoe nearby and found some blood on it. 'Hostage could be wounded.'**

Some of them gasped at the thought of an injured child.

 **Connor approached the balcony with the popup next to him: "▲ 76% Probability of Success Increased"**

"Connor now has a higher chance of saving the hostage now." Velvet noticed and felt relieved.

 **As Connor stepped onto the balcony, a bullet hit his left shoulder, splattering some blood.**

"MONTY OUM!" Some jumped back a bit with the sudden shot.

"Why he didn't use his aura?! He could have avoided that!" Weiss exclaimed. They didn't notice that when the soldier was dragged away.

"In that world, there are no aura and semblance," Virga responded. They're all shock to hear that. "Oh, I forgot to mention that some of the other universes have no aura and semblance."

"So, no aura in that world?" Sun asks.

"Yep, but there are no Grimm in that world either," Virga responds.

Now everyone wanted to visit that world.

" **Stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" Daniel held Emma as he points his gun. "No! No! Please! I'm begging you!" Emma pleaded.**

Now everyone's on the edge of their seats.

 **Snipers start taking their places.**

"At least this will be useful when something bad happens." Ironwood thought.

* * *

" **Hi, Daniel. My name is Connor." Connor said as he approaches. "How…How do you know my name?"**

"Investigation results, obviously." Winter said.

" **I know a lot of things about you. I've come to get you out of this." A helicopter flew nearby, knocking away a few chairs. A message appeared: "▼ 61% Probability of Success Decreased. Deviant Destabilizing."**

"Wow. Nice timing there, helicopter." Neptune said sarcastically.

 **Connor slowly approaches Daniel. "I know you're angry, Daniel. But you need to trust me, and let me help you." "I don't want your help! Nobody can help me!" Daniel yelled back.**

"Dude, he's literally offering you help and you refuse?!" Sun said.

"Daniel's under emotional stress. He probably doesn't know what he's doing or thinking." Ozpin answered as he sipped his coffee.

" **All I want is for all this to stop… I… I just want all this to stop…Please…Please help me…" Connor notices an injured police officer.**

"Poor guy…" Ruby and Velvet sympathized, both Daniel and the officer.

 **He slowly approaches him while confronting Daniel. "I know you and Emma were very close. You think she betrayed you - but she's done nothing wrong." Daniel replied sadly. "She lied to me…I thought she loved me…but I was wrong…She's just like all the other humans…"**

Others felt sad for Daniel. He just wanted to be loved by a family. Yang, Weiss, Winter and Taiyang felt that same feeling. Blame that stupid Jacques for treating them like slaves and stupid Raven for abandoning them.

 **Connor noticed the officer was bleeding out from his left shoulder. "He's losing blood. If we don't get him to a hospital, he's going to die."**

Almost everyone respects Connor for caring about humans. To them (plus the Fang) it's like a Faunus worried for an injured human.

" **All humans die eventually. What does it matter if this one dies now?" Daniel said coldly.**

Blake winced hearing what Daniel said. Those words remind her on her last days of her being in the White Fang, when Adam simply dismisses the train crew, feeling no concern for them.

Everyone felt a bit angry hearing that. To the Huntsman and Huntresses, 'every life matters' is what was taught to them in academies.

" **I'm going to apply a tourniquet." Connor said as he flipped the officer on his back. Daniel fired the gun again, luckily missing them. "Touch him and I'll kill you!"**

"He's trying to save someone! Let him!" Coco irritatingly said.

" **You can't kill me. I'm not alive." Connor shot back.**

"BURN!" Yang shouted with a few others.

 **Connor pulled his tie off and tied the officer's arm. As he rose, two messages appear: '▼ 69% Probability of Success Decreased' and 'Public Opinion Increased ▲'**

* * *

Now everyone respects him. He saved a man. It might lose the captor's trust, but the public's opinion of him rose.

"This man is interesting. Sacrificing the captor's trust by a small margin for public looks on him." Ozpin remarked.

 **Connor then continued his approach. "They were going to replace you and you became upset. That's what happened, right?" Daniel then answered back. "I thought I was part of the family…I thought I mattered…But I was just their toy, something to throw away once you're done with it…"**

The cast's sympathy for Daniel is starting to increase as a few felt sad for him.

" **Listen, I know it's not your fault. These emotions you're feeling are just errors in your software."**

"No, it's proof of him being alive," Penny said. "Just like me…"

" **No…It's not my fault…I never wanted this…I loved them…you know…but I was nothing to them…just a slave to be ordered around…" Daniel said as the camera pans to one of the helicopter's viewpoint.**

"My regrets to the man." Sienna said. All the Faunus bowed their heads with sadness for Daniel.

" **Urgggh…I can't stand that noise anymore! Tell that helicopter to get out of here!" Daniel ordered.**

"True…Bullhead noises were still painful even if you get used to them." Blake and Sun said.

 **Connor waved his hand to the helicopter. "The situation is under control." With that, the helicopter left. "There, I did what you wanted." Connor said with the message: '▲ 95% Probability of Success Increased'**

"He just needs one last push." Ren and Kali said.

 **Connor chose a rational approach. "Listen, there are snipers on every roof." Daniel glanced to see a sniper. "Let the hostage go. You have no other choice." But then: '▼ 87% Probability of Success Decreased'**

"Idiot! You're making this worse!" Ilia said.

" **I want everyone to leave! And I wanna car! When I'm out of the city, I'll let her go!" Daniel demanded angrily then sadly.**

"I don't think that's possible." Sun and Neptune said.

" **That's impossible, Daniel." Connor replied.**

"Exactly." The duo said.

" **Let the girl go and I promise you won't be hurt." Connor assured. "I don't wanna die…" Daniel said shakingly with the popup: '▲ 93% Probability of Success Increased. Deviant Stabilizing'**

"Just one more…" Team RWBY, JNPR, CV and SN are on the edge of their seats.

" **You're not going to die. We're just going to talk. Nothing will happen to you. You have my word." Connor reassured. '▲ 100% Probability of Success. Deviant Stabilized' "I trust you…" Daniel let go of Emma as she ran to the side before falling.**

"YES! HE DID IT!" most of them cheered.

"Is it just me, or do I get a bad feeling about this-" before Sienna and Winter could continue,

* * *

 **BANG!**

 **The sniper shot Daniel at his left side.**

The cheery mood was replaced with shock.

 **BANG! BANG!**

 **The snipers shot Daniel in the right shoulder and his left cheek, before he knelt down.**

The teams were tearing up again. Connor already promised to let him go, and yet he got shot.

"This is why you humans and Huntsmen are despicable. Win us over with fake trust, and stab us in the back at any moment." The Fang spat with venom.

" **You lied to me, Connor…You lied to me…" were Daniel's last words. Mission completed, Connor walks away as soldiers helped Emma and took care of what's left of Daniel before the screen blacks out.**

"And that's the first part. What do you think, everyone?" Virga asked.

"IT WAS AWESOME! WE GET TO SEE AN ANDROID IN ACTION!" Ruby and Penny squealed.

"I'll admit it's interesting. The hostage situation got us on our seats." Winter and Weiss said.

"This bit can help me improve more on the droids. I'll say it's ok." Ironwood said as he contemplated on improving the droids.

"Despite the fact they're mere robots, I'll say it was ok. But I don't get the reason why we get roped in here. How is this connected to us?" The Fang asked.

"Not now, but on sooner or later you'll be given the answer." Virga replied.

"It was interesting! How does blue blood work? What are the components for the androids there? How are they manufactured?" Oobleck rapidly fired.

"I'll explain more during the break, so let's-" Before Virga continued, his phone rang. He slotted it in his left arm and a holo-screen popped up.

"Hello? Ah, D! G! Nice to meet you guys again! What's do you want to…wait, for real? Awesome! Alright, I'll let everyone know. Heh, no prob, D. Just a little favour answered. Good job too, G." Virga had a small conversation before ending it.

"Now, everyone. I'll need to add a few features first…Done." Virga tapped away on his mecha-arm. "And, I have good news for a certain few. And that few, I guarantee you'll want to know."

Virga snapped his fingers (Thanos style), making two beacons of light appear in front of the cast and causing them to shield their eyes.

As the beacon dissipated, two figures stood in that same place. The cast opened their eyes, and couldn't believe what they saw.

"No way…"

* * *

 **Alright. Next one! If you want to know who's D, here's a hint: He's the king of a grim place and takes care of 'others' through his duties. G is a recon spy wandering in Remnant. You want to know who were the two people? Wait for the next chapter.**


	3. Shades of Color

**Phew, sorry for the temporary hiatus! Seriously, a lot has been going in my palette now, and it's hard to keep them stable. Anyways, here's Chapter 3 like I posted, so you can put your torches and curses down.**

* * *

There was a woman, who happened to look like an older Yang, except her hair was black, which was in a ponytail that was tied by a shawl, and she had red eyes, like Qrow. She was dressed in a shallow-cut red and black dress, with stockings and a black skirt. She also wore fingerless gloves, gauntlets, and something that looked like a bunch feathers hung on the right-side of her skirt.

Qrow and Yang were just shocked to see HER in the same room as them.

"Mom?"

Yang wasn't the only one who said that, but Ruby said it as well, looking at an older-version of herself, only this person's black and red hair was a bit longer than Ruby's. She was also dressed in a similar outfit to Ruby's, except her clothing were mostly black, while the cloak was white. That was when she simply said,

"Ruby..."

"MOM!"

And with that, the younger Rose tackled her mother into a hug, with Summer Rose hugging her back, Ruby crying her eyes out from seeing mom again. Yang and Tai joined the family hug, and Qrow wanted to join in on the hug, but he curbed that feeling.

"Where are we anyways?" Raven asked.

"It's...kind of a long story." Yang replied.

"I'll handle it." Virga stepped towards them.

* * *

 _One good explanation later…_

"...and that's the gist of what happened." Virga finished, catching his breath.

"But how did you retrieve Summer in the first place?" Qrow asked as Summer pet Ruby's head and gave her a bag of cookies.

"Well, I have to thank D for that." Virga answered. "He still owes me for those 666 losses on the past few poker nights." He snickered.

"Who's…D?" Blake asked.

"Death."

Everyone save Summer shouted a loud 'what'.

"It's true. Did you really think I had no friends, especially when you had to resort to being friends with otherworldly individuals?"

"Ok…what about Raven?" Tai asked as Yang hugged Raven, after punching her in the gut.

"Ghion. He's my eyes and ears in Remnant. He was one of Raven's temporary bandits." Virga answered.

"Bastard…"Raven cursed under her breath. She was on a village raid till Ghion attached a homing beacon on her.

"Matters aside, I get to be reunited with my family and friends!" Summer rejoiced as she hugged her family, team and… Winter and Kali?!

"I…" Raven gasped.

"…can't…" Winter continued.

"…breathe…" Kali finished, making Summer let go.

"Wait, you know Summer?" Ironwood and Ghira asked them.

"Mom, how do you know Winter and Kali?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, Raven, Winter's mom and Kali hang around with me often back when we were in Beacon on girl's nights. You could say we were…the original Team RWBY." Summer answered.

* * *

 _(A/N: Well, that was made up. It would be cool if I get to see them as a team though.)_

The Rose-Xiao Long family, Team JNPR, Atlas division, Ghira and Qrow dropped their jaws to that.

"It's true actually…" The older WBY answered.

"Mom told me that Summer proclaimed her as her 'bestie' before I entered Atlas Academy. Mom told me she 'still missed your dorkiness, you dolt.'" Winter said out of her usual tone and pinched the white reaper's cheek.

"I have to thank Summer I met my husband here…" Kali blushingly said as she nudged Ghira.

"Wait, I don't get it. Mom, Ice Queen and Ms. Kitty I understand, but Y?" Yang thought if it was the old RWBY, what about Raven?

"Oh, that's Rae-Rae's old nickname. Still using it, 'Yuno'?" Summer said as she ruffled her hair.

"Stop it, Sum… I've thrown that away when we lost you…" Raven said, bred with embarrassment before shifting to a slight tone of sadness.

"Well, I'm still here, aren't I? Besides, I loved seeing your adventures in Beacon, Ruby!" Summer beamed. Guess that's where Ruby got her cheeriness.

"She can still monitor everyone even when she's in the skies. Thank the Mirror of Everything for entertainment." Virga said, recounting the time he went to Pearly Gates for a visit.

"Alright, introductions done, why don't we get in the show?" Virga said as he took a seat on the rearranged 9x3 seats.

"Finally. Still interested in the reason you brought us here." The Fang said.

* * *

 **Date: November 5** **th** **, 2038  
Time: 09:38:05 AM**

"That's a long time, 3 months after the hostage incident." Blake said.

 **Brown leaves fell as autumn hits Detroit. A man, with a blue triangle on his back and over his left chest pocket** **with a right armband on his half-zipped leather jacket, walked by a park.**

A package dropped onto Coco's lap. This time she didn't need to open it to know what's inside.

 **He saw a child run past a flock of pigeons on the ground and hugged a black-skinned AX400 woman.**

 _(buzz)_ (A/N: this means Penny has new data entered in her mind)

"That's an AX400. Its function was as a domestic worker, housekeeper, and caretaker of young children." Virga explained.

"So, a caretaker better than old sis here." Qrow said, getting slapped in the head by Raven.

"The AX isn't your average caretaker. It can speak 300 languages and prepare more than 9,000 dishes."

"Talk about a good tongue." Weiss was impressed on how fluent the AX is.

Three thick cookbooks appear on Ren's (painfully), Kali's and Summer's seat. "These cookbooks contain every recipe in the AX's databank."

"But what's popular about the AX400 is for its ability to get along well with children and can care for them, entertain them, and help them with homework. It has 9,000 children's stories stored in memory."

"She could be a replacement mom for Ruby and Yang…" Tai thought, the AX would be suitable for him had he not lost both his wives.

"9,000 stories? Is 'The Story of the Seasons' one of them?" Ruby asked.

"I think so, but the favorites are 'Red Riding Hood', 'Snow White', 'Beauty and the Beast', 'Goldilocks', 'The Wizard of Oz', 'Bartholomew and the Oobleck', 'Pinocchio', 'Jungle Book' and many more." Virga said, and somehow RWBY, Ozpin's Circle, Doctor Oobleck, Penny and the Fang felt some sort of déjà vu.

* * *

" **Would you like to go home now?" the android asked. "Yes, Rose." The kid answered. "Yes, I think that's enough for one day…"**

The Rose-Xiao Long family jerked to that.

"Huh, what a coincidence." Virga thought.

 **After the scene, the man faced forward towards the camera, showing his green eyes.**

"This guy has your eyes, Glynda." Ozpin saw the man's eyes.

"Alright, intro time. This guy's Markus, one of the protagonists. He's an RK200 android, a domestic assistant and companion. Not as good as an AX, mind you all."

"Markus here's a prototype initially developed as part of a secret CyberLife program aimed at elaborating a new generation of autonomous androids. He might look normal, but later in the story, he's will become one of the most important key figures, and the reason I brought the Fang all here." Virga pointed at the fang.

 _(buzz)_

* * *

 **Markus walked towards a bench and picked up a magazine. "Tech Addict: Secrets of Androids"**

A stack of magazines appeared near the weapon case.

"You all are free to read it during the break."

 **Markus passed by a playground as two individual ran by Markus and stopped at the exit of the park. "Hey, water." The android passed a bottle of water to the man. "You have run twelve miles, and are five miles away from your goal." The man handed the bottle back and continued running.**

"This guy knows not to skip leg day." Yang said.

 _(buzz)_

"An AC700. A commercial android designed as a sports partner." Penny said.

"Can they play 'Break one's Legs' too?" Nora asked.

"Nora, no." Ren held Nora down to her seat.

 **Markus walked out of the park. At his left, he sees some androids and workers fixing pipes. "Hurry up, you plastic idiots! I want this done by 4!" The android continued working.**

"Maybe he would've been faster if you helped him." Jaune said.

 **Markus looked right and saw a beggar with a sign: "Ban Androids. ANDROIDS RUIN OUR COUNTRY. We want jobs!"**

"This is one of the reason why some people hate androids." Virga said.

"True. With androids better than human and Faunus in their jobs, it's no surprise they'd replace human workers." Ironwood put a thinking pose.

"Yep, just like how your sentient garbage ruined Atlas. All the tin cans do the labor while those greedy and arrogant bastards in Atlas relax in luxury." Qrow sipped.

* * *

 **Markus crossed the road as the camera pans the view of Greektown.**

"I'll admit, this place is better than Vale." Ozpin adjusted his glasses.

 **Markus stops in front of a hotdog vendor. "Hey, move it! You're scaring away my customers."**

"How can an android scare a human?" Ruby thought.

 **Markus didn't move. "Are you deaf, you plastic fuck? I said move it!" the vendor got out and shoved Markus.**

"Hey! Don't be a jerk." Ruby yelled while the Faunus fumed. Never once they've never experienced this before.

 **Markus walked to a fountain. He sees a man playing a guitar. Markus sees a small sign: "Human music! $1 to Hear Music with Soul" Markus listened for a while before leaving.**

"This guy has better guitar skills than Jaune here." Weiss said, causing Jaune to slump in his seat.

 **As Markus passes a shop named "James & Carter", he sees a man protesting. "Verily, I say unto thee, the day shall come when we will have to pay the price for our arrogance! On that day, we shall have to explain our acts of idolatry!" He notices Markus looking at him. "Why do you look at me so, demon?" He points at said 'demon'. "I know who you are, I can see through you! You are the one by whom The Evil will come! You are the one who will destroy Detroit!" He stared at Markus before walking away while continuing his 'Androids are Evil' protest.**

"Ugh…now I know what Sun meant when he said 'holier-than-thou'. It's like mixing peaceful protests with aggressive approaches." Blake sighed. Sun just nodded along.

"Mixing peace with anger. I like it." Adam and Sienna nodded.

"Of course you two would. Mine is more aggressive and less peace." Raven boasted, getting a pebble to the head by Virga.

 **Markus enters a building as he passes a clothing store called "Smith & White" and a movie theater.**

"That's a place I would go to." Coco eyed the clothing store.

"You think they show Try Hard 2: Try Harderer?" Sun and Neptune asked.

"Nah, they have Try Hard 5: A Good Day to Try Hard. It's the future after all." Virga said as he replaced 'die' with 'try'.

"Cool…" The junior detectives wish to see it. "It was a nice one too. B+ in my opinion." Virga snapped his fingers. To their surprise, a DVD fell onto their laps.

* * *

 **Markus entered a painting store called "Bellini Paints" beside the boutique. He placed his hand onto a digital panel at the counter. The skin on his hand disappeared as the panel scanned his hand.**

"Even androids have identification?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, both themselves and their owner." Virga answered.

" **Identification verified." The cashier grabbed a box underneath the counter and handed the box to Markus. "Here's your order #847. That'll be $63.99. Please confirm payment." Markus' LED turned yellow along with the cashier. "Payment confirmed."**

"Wireless transaction? Interesting!" Oobleck wrote notes in his book.

" **Transaction complete." Markus takes the box and leaves the store. He passes the theater again as he sees some movie posters. "The Target", "Raken", "Invasion", "3021" and "Annah Mavrick".**

"That'll make one hell of a movie night." Yang, Qrow and Tai was impressed at the selection of movies.

 **Markus continues walking as he passes a CyberLife store. Passing by, he sees a group protest. One of the protestors notices Markus. "Where the fuck you going, tin can? Hm?" Markus tries to walk past, but the protestor blocks his way. "Hey guys, check it out, we got one of those tin cans here…" The group surrounds Markus.**

"Ugh...gangups are the worst way one bully can achieve..." Jaune sighed as he remembered the day Cardin and his gang beat him up at Forever Falls.

 **One of them shoves Markus to the floor from behind. "Look at this little motherfucker. You steal our jobs, but you can't even stand up." The protestor jeered as Markus got up, but a protestor kicks him in the guts as he fell. He gets up again as the same protestor grabs his collar. "You ain't going anywhere. We're gonna fuck your bitch ass up."**

"Triple swear!" Ruby pointed as fifteen Lien appeared in her palm. "Take it as a swear pay." Virga told the reaper.

" **Alright," a policeman enters the situation. "That's enough. Leave it alone." But the protestor wouldn't let go of Markus. "Let us teach this bastard a lesson." Markus stared back. "You damage it, I'm gonna have to fine you." The protestor finally let go of Markus. "They're gonna take your job next," He pointed at the policeman. "We'll see how you like it…" The group starts to disperse. "Okay…Let's go, move along." The policeman escorted Markus away from the group.**

"What a nice policeman…" Taiyang said.

"If only our law force were as useful as them…" Ironwood and Ozpin sighed. Even with the recent outbreaks of Dust theft, not even the police or Huntsmen can deal with the problem.

 **Markus stood at the side of the bus stop. As the bus approaches, the door opens to see two androids standing stationary. He enters the bus as it took off. Inside the bus, was separated by the normal compartment, and the android compartment. The bus then drives off the horizon of Detroit.**

"Now that's just mean, it's like cramping the Faunus in one spot while humans get a large space." Velvet noted, feeling a little unsettled.

"Ah, it seems the next part's going to be related to our two moms here." Virga thought.

* * *

 **Well, now I don't know when will the next chapter appear. I've experienced burn outs for some days, not to mention...**

 **I'm currently writing something huge. Real huge. Here's some of it:**

 ** _"Sorry, kid." A deep voice behind her exclaimed together with clicking of a gun._ **

_**"Light! Fall like rain!" Weiss was unsure what this meant exactly and attempted to dodge backward.**_

 _ **As the dazed Blake was still trying to get on her feet, the accomplished hero shouted a certain Japanese quote that could end the match.**_

 **Currently writing some with the help of a co-op writer. So, while I focus on the big project plus life goals, I'll try to weasel some time to write the stories.**


	4. Explanation

Hello there readers. It's me, Wrighteous. I'm back, but to know more on why no new chapters or updates, you have to read my Explanations story (which will soon appear, I just published it).


End file.
